


Corazón del Verano

by pipitass



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipitass/pseuds/pipitass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami was never the kind of person to pay attention to rumours- he knew the kinds of things that were being said about people like them all the time- but he had often heard how Kun and Leo were basically joined by the hip, how no one could make Leo laugh as much as Kun, how the always had to be roomed together when they played for Argentina. </p><p>That was when Sami started wondering wether there was something more to all of that. </p><p>(Or: Kun might have accidentally declared his love for Leo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corazón del Verano

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 'Es la mañana llena', by Pablo Neruda. Sorry for any mistakes, which are completely my own.

Leo breathed softly beside him, and quite frankly he didn't mind having to stare at his back all the time. 

He didn't mind anything that had to do with Leo, really.

It had been a normal day at the AFA training complex. Ezequiel was laughing about God-knows-what and Gonzalo was sitting next to him on the grass, laughing shyly beside him. They complemented each other well, one loud and attention-loving, the other quiet and preferring to stay on the sidelines. 

Masche was cursing at someone who had most probably done something they weren't supposed to do. Angel was calmly stretching with Gago, having a pleasant conversation about the city of Madrid and the Premier League. 

Everyone was where they were supposed to be. 

Which meant that of course Kun was stretching with Leo, smiling very brightly, dimples showing on either side of his mouth. 

He still wasn't quite sure how the other man hadn't noticed. With all the lingering touches, and the way he lit up whenever they asked about Leo during interviews, or maybe how he once had had to let out a shaky breath after recounting the story of the first time they ever roomed together, which Kun remembers better as the time he had to look away for fear of blushing whenever Leo walked out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and drops of water sliding down his chest as they fell off that ugly mop of hair he used to have but that Kun loved anyways and-

It was pretty obvious, if he was being honest. 

Ezequiel had been the first to notice. He hadn't said anything, at first. Just looked at Kun funny whenever he kissed Leo sloppily behind the ear or on the cheek. 

Then one day he started wolf whistling them whenever they were stretching, or wagging his eyebrows suggestively as they walked back to their room. 

Leo took no notice of any of this, but of course, Kun was flustered. 

It had been during a night like any other at Brazil, when Kun knocked on Ezequiel and Gonzalo's door. 

He'd entered the room discretely, which was quite ridiculous seeing as Gonzalo was lying on his own bed, attempting to read a Brazilian sports magazine, and Pocho was shamelessly strewn across the floor shirtless, scrolling through his phone. 

"Hey." He was a bit confused at the man lying at his feet, so he looked up at Gonzalo for an explanation. The latter rolled his eyes. 

"He seems to like the floor more than his bed." Sighing, he sat up. "I think I should leave now, I can guess what this is about." Without saying anything else, the taller boy got out of bed and walked towards the door, nudging Ezequiel with his foot in the stomach, causing the other man to grunt. "And put a shirt on, for God's sake." 

"You know you love it!" Pocho shouted after the taller boy with a wink. 

"Why did he say he can guess what this is about?" He was more than confused. 

"Well, I may or may not have shared my assumptions with him." Pocho just grinned from the floor, lazily dragging a hand across his bare belly.

"What assumptions?" 

"That you, my dear Sergio, have a crush on our little star." 

He remembers having frozen after he  had said that, eyes wide in horror as he realised his secret might not have been so secret after all. What followed were arguments and bickering which were irrelevant now, but that in the end opened Sergio's eyes a bit on just how obvious he was being. 

 

The second had been Nasri, which was surprising, since he barely ever saw the two together. 

In fact, he'd only ever seen them together for their Champions League encounter. 

Sami was sitting behind the camera as Kun retold some anecdotes in his biography to an interviewer. They were going to be put on YouTube to publicise it. 

The interviewer then asked about Messi, and asked Kun to tell the story about how they met. Sami knew it all too well, since Kun told it every chance he got. It wasn't hard to believe either, it would be typical of Sergio to not be aware of the news or other players that were up and coming like him, seeing as he was always so concentrated on his work. 

He noticed the way Sergio immediately lit up, how he so freely told the story, as if the words had been spoken so many times already that he didn't even have to think about it. 

Sami was never the kind of person to pay attention to rumours- he knew the kinds of things that were being said about people like them all the time- but he had often heard how Kun and Leo were basically joined by the hip, how no one could make Leo laugh as much as Kun, how the always had to be roomed together when they played for Argentina. 

That was when Sami started wondering wether there was something more to all of that. 

Kun finished his interview, said his goodbyes and smiled at the small Frenchman. He had promised Sergio he'd wait for him and drive him home, so they walked in silence towards the parking lot. 

Once inside the car, Sami spoke up. "I read your book, you know." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah," Sami hadn't even turned on the ignition. "It was really good." 

"Thanks." Kun smiled, a little puzzled as to why Sami hadn't started the car yet. 

"You and Leo are good friends, right?" 

Kun, despite having already had this conversation with Ezequiel, couldn't see where it was headed. His voice softened considerably. "Yeah." 

"Are you... You know..." 

Kun frowned. "What?" 

"Are you two like..." He hesitated. "Are you two together?" 

If Kun had been having a drink, he would have choked. 

"No! I mean-" Kun swallowed. "He- he's not-" It became hard to speak. 

"He's not what?" As soon as he said that realization hit him straight in the face. "Oh." He widened his eyes as Kun looked down, biting his lip. "Oh Kun I never-" 

"It's ok." 

"Did you tell him anything?"

"No, of course not." 

At that, Samir rolled his eyes, not surprised at his friend's stupidity. He let his head fall onto the steering wheel. "Oh, Kun." 

"What?" 

"If you never tell him, how do you expect to know?" 

They'd driven back in silence after that. 

 

The same thing started happening more and more often. Masche, Angel, even Silva. 

Of course, they weren't as direct as Pocho and Nasri had been, but they did make a point of dropping little hints every so often- a raise of the eyebrows, a knowing smirk here and there. It annoyed the hell out of Kun, making him feel like the kid with the obvious crush (which wasn't a lie, per se, but it still pissed him off). 

They had been having a scrimmage that day. It was still a couple of months before the Copa América even started, but the team tried to make the most of the scarce international breaks. It had been hard changing from Sabella to Tata, but they were getting there. 

Kun and Leo had been on opposite teams, which led to playful challenges and banter- as well as some catcalls from Pocho whenever Kun got too close, to which the smaller man was completely oblivious to. 

It had been during a particularly strong fight for the ball with Gago that Leo tripped and fell awkwardly on his ankle. Kun (as expected) rushed towards him, kneeling down on the soft grass. 

"Ché, Leo, are you ok?" The other man was grimacing, clearly showing he was not. "Gago, call the meds." 

They rushed over, as well as half the squad and Tata. 

Leo had sat up with a lot of effort, claiming he was able to walk to the infirmary on his own. 

The meds suggested otherwise. "No, you're not putting any weight on that ankle." 

"I'll help him." The words were out before he could stop them. Despite the circumstances, a few of his teammates snickered. 

The medical team only nodded, and between them they managed to lift Leo up, who immediately latched onto Kun like his life depended on it. It was obvious he was in more pain than he let on. 

Kun wrapped an arm around his waist, and together they walked the short distance to the infirmary. Leo hadn't noticed, but Kun sure did not miss the wink Lavezzi had thrown his way. 

Once they got there, Leo laid down on one of the soft beds. It smelled like rubbing alcohol and cheap cleaning agents, just like most hospitals Kun had been in. A doctor soon appeared at the door. 

"We'll be running some tests, maybe you should wait outside." 

Kun had been about to protest, about to say that he would stay there by Leo's side, but to him Leo's health was first, so he simply nodded and sat down on one of the small benches outside. 

He tried reading to pass the time, but eventually he ended up staring at a blank space on the wall, submerged in his thoughts. If he had had his phone he would have spent the time harvesting crops on Hayday, but he'd left it on the nightstand by his bed back at the room. 

An hour or so passed until the very same doctor came out the room. "Mr. Agüero, you can go in now." 

He didn't even think about asking what the diagnosis was, because he was too worried with seeing Leo himself. Without saying anything he stood up and slipped inside, shutting the door closed behind him. 

Leo was lying on the same bed he had been in before, only this time he was covered by a blanket. That's when Kun noticed just how chilly the room was- yet another thing he'd noticed in most hospitals, that they're always cold. 

He walked closer, and noticed that Leo had his eyes shut, lying sideways on the bed. 

Tentatively, Kun reached out, stroking Leo's cheek with his thumb. Kun received no reaction, and he sighed as his suspicions were confirmed- the other man was asleep. 

He walked over to the other side of the bed, gently plopping himself down on it as to not wake up Leo. He turned on his side, facing the sleeping man's back, watching it rise and fall gently as he breathed. 

He rather ungracefully squiggled closer towards him, using up all his energy in not making a big racket that would wake him up. For some reason, a wave of sadness washed over him. 

He wanted so desperately to touch him, hug him, wrap him in his arms and protect him. God it sounded cheesy, but he had been pining after him for a such long time now, that it almost physically hurt him to be so close to him yet not be able to close that final space between them.

Taking a shaky breath, he slowly placed his index finger on Leo's back. He dragged it down, then crossed it at the top.

'T'

He lifted it from the soft fabric of the smaller man's jersey, then laid it back down again. 

'E'

He sighed, sad again, because this was probably the only way he'd ever be able to say those two words.

'A'

He felt an angry tear roll down his cheek. Angry at himself for not being brave enough, for not having the guts to say it aloud. 

'M'

With a shaky breath he laid his finger down one more time.

'O' 

He gulped, turning around. Suddenly he felt exhausted, dying to go to sleep. His eyes were on the verge of closing when he felt some shuffling on the other side of the bed, followed by a pair of strong arms wrapping around him. 

Tension took hold of his body as he realised what was happening. He didn't process the fact that Leo was in fact hugging him in a tender way he'd never held him before, but just the fact that he had been awake, and was now aware of the thing Kun had been desperately trying to hide all those years. 

Leo giggled, pressing a small kiss on the side of Kun's neck. "Kun."

Gulping, he answered. "Yeah?" 

"Yo también..." 

Kun turned around in the embrace, suddenly feeling like he was in a dream. 

"Yo también te amo." Leo smiled softly then, nuzzling his face in the crook of Kun's neck, where he could feel the heat coming from Leo's cheeks.

He took his chin and cupped Leo's cheek, looking at him for a moment before finally leaning in and doing what he'd fantasised of doing since forever. 

Smiling, he pulled away. 

"We'll have more time." 

Leo smiled too, cuddling into Kun's chest and tucking his head under Kun's chin. 

Pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, he shut his eyes and fell asleep. 

For once, he was more than eager to wake up.

 


End file.
